deadtorightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dead to Rights
Dead to Rights was the very first game of it's kind. This was very first game in the entire Dead to Rights Series Plot Chapter 1 Honest cop Jack Slate gets a "shots fired" call and heads to a construction site. There he battles his way through the site with the help of his trusty K9 partner Shadow, killing many enemies and finally finding the source of the call. To his shock its his father, Frank, murdered. Jack is determined to find his father's killer and get revenge despite police chief Hennessey trying to keep him off the case. Finally, Hennessey points out that his father has only one enemy, Augie Blatz. Jack decides to go after Blatz for answers and revenge despite Hennessey's warnings not to do anything stupid. Chapter 2 Jack goes after Augie Blatz at the Den of Iniquity, a popular nightclub for criminals. Blatz is a major crime lord in the Grant City underworld though he hides it by giving money to charitable organizations. However that money comes from drugs and racketeering and Frank Slate knew it so Jack believes that Augie killed him to keep him quiet about it. With the help of Hildy, Frank's assistant turned stripper, Jack sneaks past the bouncers to the dance floor which he clears with the fire alarm. He then has to battle several goons including one named Boris hand-to-hand, getting a gun after Boris is dead. More armed goons then storm the room and Jack has to take them all out and a guy named Dimitri to get an elevator pass key to continue after Blatz. After battling through more of Blatz's goons upstairs, Jack finally confronts Blatz who is not upset at all to hear of Frank's death but claims innocence before rushing off and leaving his men to kill Jack. Jack fights his way out of the club and chases Blatz down a street through more goons to the Bay Bell apartment building. After clearing the lobby, Jack heads upstairs to Blatz's apartment where he finally confronts the crook. To his shock, Blatz is tied to a chair and Jack is non-fatally shot by an assassin named Patch. Patch then kills Blatz with Jack's gun and makes it look like he murdered Blatz, telling his boss on the phone that its done. Patch only didn't kill Jack on his boss' orders but informs him that Augie Blatz did not kill his father before he passes out. Chapter 3 Jack has been in prison for seven months awaiting his execution for the murder of Augie Blatz. A friend of his father's, Preacherman Jones arrives and tells him that a prisoner named Tattoo has an escape map and is planning a break when Jack is executed and that another prisoner named Wireboy claims he can stop the electric chair, Old Sparky. Jack, wanting to break out and continue his quest for revenge, decides to head to the Workshop and find Wireboy. After fighting his way out of Cellblock A, Jack finds the Workshop where he fights more prisoners and gains access to Wireboy. Wireboy reveals that battery acid on the electric chair's conduits will knock out the whole power grid for hours and while he has it, Jack needs to get him 25 cigarette packs as payment. Jack first heads to the gym where he wins a boxing match, hitting a bag more than 150 times and weight lifting to get 3 packs. Upon leaving, he is approached by a prisoner named Timmy who offers him another pack if he beats up Mad Dog in Cellblock B to save him from a beating. Jack agrees and heads to Cellblock B, fighting his way in. Jack fights several prisoners before facing Mad Dog, eventually beating him too. He gets 6 more packs, including one from a grateful Timmy and then heads to Cellblock C to find Big Arm Tony to arm wrestle. In Cellblock C, Jack beats up the prisoners and gets 6 more packs then arm wrestles Big Arm Tony. Winning the match, Jack gets another pack and is asked by a guard to retrieve a photo of his girlfriend from Cellblock D in exchange for yet another pack. Agreeing, Jack fights his way in and after dispatching all the inmates in the cellblock, finds the photo. Jack then has to fight the inmate who stole it, Mac and wins, getting all but the last pack he needs. After dropping off the photo to the guard, Jack gets the last pack and then heads to the Workshop. Wireboy gives him the battery acid and Jack heads to the showers to get Tattoo's escape map. On the way, Jack hears Shadow yelp and beats up sadistic guard Sickle to keep him from harming Shadow. In the showers, Tattoo refuses to let Jack see his map and Jack has to beat it out of him. Jack then returns to his cell and does an interview with reporter Kip Waterman to avoid Sickle. Afterwards, Jack examines the map to find that it traces a path through the shower drains and underground sewers out. At his execution, Preacherman Jones, pretending to be blessing Jack, slips him a razor to cut the straps of the electric chair and then throws the battery acid on the conduits while pretending to throw Holy Water at it. Jack promises to return for him if he succeeds in escaping. Mayor Pinnacle sentences Jack to death for Blatz's murder and Sickle throws the switch. Like promised, the battery acid knocks out the power and Jack escapes from the electric chair. When Preacherman turns the lights back on, Jack is gone and Sickle is in his place, dead from the electrocution. Jack quickly makes his way to the showers, avoiding the guards. In the showers, Jack jumps down a drain and makes his way through the tunnels, quickly killing an armed prisoner and getting a gun. Jack shoots his way through the drains and sewers to old mining tunnels. Jack works his way through the old mining tunnels, killing prisoners attempting to escape and finally reaching the exit which he has to lock pick. As Jack is about to leave, Tattoo arrives but is caught by the guards and beaten down while Jack escapes through a hatch in the ground. Outside, Jack is nearly run down by a car, but Shadow appears and saves him. The car crashes into a tree, knocking out the driver and Jack takes the car, his cell phone and wallet which identifies him as Marvin Silt. Jack decides to flee rather than find out why Silt wanted him dead and heads to Augie Blatz's apartment to hide out. There he changes his clothes and decides to head to Chinatown to find guns and information so he can solve his father's murder and find the person who set him up. Chapter 4 Needing guns and information, Jack heads to Chinatown to speak to Fat Chow who can give him both. However, Fat Chow instead sends his goons after Jack and runs off. Battling through the streets, Jack chases Fat Chow to a gambling den. After Jack clears the den, he confronts Fat Chow who tells him that he can find Marvin Silt, the man who tried to run him down outside the prison, at the Black Orchid. Jack takes some of Fat Chow's guns and leaves but has to battle more of Fat Chow's goons in the alley behind the gambling den. After killing all the goons, Jack picks the lock on a fence and escapes just before the cops can catch him. Jack then catches a taxi to the Black Orchid to confront Silt. At the Black Orchid, Jack is forced to turn in his guns and is sent to wait in a room but decides not to. The hostess, Lotus, sends men after him and Jack fights them as he locates the room Silt is in. Jack decides to get his guns back before confronting Silt and fights the bouncer, Horse for them. Jack defeats Horse and retrieves his guns. Jack confronts Silt for answers over who hired Silt to run him down outside the prison. Frightened, Silt explains that he was hired to pick up Tattoo and kill anyone else who came out. Silt starts to explain that a man named Gofer hired him, but before he can say who hired Gofer, Eve Adams shoots him dead. Eve explains she wants revenge against Mayhem Inc., an assassins guild that Silt worked for as they killed her brother. She is killing all of them hoping to get her brother's killer by process of elimination. Jack asks her about Patch and Eve identifies him as a Mayhem boss and top assassin, someone that is very expensive and very hard to find. However, before they can discuss things further, they come under attack and decide to continue the conversation later. Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Chapter 13 Chapter 14 Chapter 15 Epilogue Jack has gotten his revenge and the truth is out there. The FBI will now investigate and Jack plans to leave before they arrive as he figures that with everyone involved dead, they will look for scapegoats and he doesn't want to be one. With Hennessey, Blatz and Fahook, the city's three major crime lords, all dead, there will be a new struggle for power among the underworld but Jack is done trying to clear the city of crime. He's leaving to find a new life elsewhere and looks forward to it. He hopes that taking the bad guys down will have good karmic benefit down the road and declares that while Grant City is a place where you can easily die, he's as far from dead as you can imagine. Three weeks later, as Kip Waterman reports that Jack's remains have been identified among those from the plane crash, Preacherman Jones receives a package from Jack with a gold bar, a note from Jack saying "faith padre, faith" and evidence from Hennessey's files that can clear Preacherman's name thus keeping his promise to come back for him. An excited Preacherman quickly calls for the guards to turn the evidence over. Main Characters *Jack Slate: Main protagonist. *Shadow: Jack's partner. *Hildy Razwell: Jack's love interest. *Frank Slate: Jack's father, who died at the beginning of the game. *Dick Hennessy: Head of GAC, main antagonist. *Gloria Exner: Mayoral canidate. *Eve Adams: Hitgirl who works with Jack. *Augie Blatz: A head crime lord, killed by Patch. *Rafshoon Diggs: Ex- heavyweight boxer. *Fahook Ubduhl: Head crime lord from the Middle East. *Preacherman Jones: An innocent man wrongful accused. *Kip Waterman: A news reporter. *Patch: A Mayhem Inc boss who frames Jack for killing Blatz. Weapons Pistols *.45 Automatic *.50 Automatic *M629 .44 Magnum Revolver *M11 Silenced Submachine Gun *M92 Silenced Shotguns *Mark 3-A2 Auto *SPAS-12 *M210 Double-Barrel Rifles *AKM Assault Rifle *M4 Carbine Assault Rifle *L96A1 Sniper Rifle *PSG 1 Sniper Rifle *MP5-A5 Submachine Gun *M60 Machine Gun Special Weapons *M79 Grenade Launcher *M202A1 Rocket Launcher *Namco Guncon Enemies *Worker: Everyday construction workers gone bad. *Foreman: Higher ranked construction workers. *Event Staff: Bouncers who work for Augie Blatz. *Supervisor: Higher ranking bouncers, later seen as higher ranking constructon workers. *Hitman: Assassians hired to kill. *Enforcer: Keeps mob members obedient to their bosses. *Thug: Local everyday thug. *Lieutenant: Higher ranked enforcers. *Convict: Regular prison inmates. *Lifer: Inmates given a life-sentence. *Prison Guard: They're like cops, but they operate in prison facilities. *Massuse: Only female enemies in the game. Employees of Black Orchid. *Clown: Disguised GAC cops wearing clown masks & raincoats. *Joker: Disguised GAC cops wearing joker masks and raincoats. *Chopper: Helicopers with machine guns, and drops down enemy reinforcements. *Sedan A & B: Two cars operated by hitmen from Mayhem Inc. *GAC Unit: Grant City Police Department's corrupt Anti-Crime Unit led by Hennessey. *Mercenary: Thugs in green raincoats. *Assassin: Thugs in yellow raincoats, later seen as a trio of females on Fahook's plane. *Security: Corrupted security guards who watch over important facilities. *Security Leader: Higher ranked security guards wwaring bulletproof vests. Bosses *Boris: A thug who works for Blatz. *Dimitri: Boris' brother armed with a shotgun. *Mad Dog: An inmate at Iron Point. *Mac: An inmate at Iron Point. *Sickle: Corrupt prison guard who wants Jack dead. *Tattoo: A tattooed cop-hating inmate. *Horse: Black Orchid's security guard. *Lotus: Head employee of Black Orchid. Accompanied by two assassins. *Fat Chaw: Triad wannabe armed with a rocket launcher. *Gattling Gun: An armored van armed with a deatly gattling gun operated by a Clown. *Patch: A Mayhem Inc boss onboard a limo. *Antorcha: A higher ranked GAC officer armed with a flamethrower. *Longshoreman X: A huge brute armed with a crossbow. *Tattoo: Tattoo returns with a M60 machine gun. *Rafshoon Diggs: Ex-heavyweight boxing champ from the UK who works for the mayor. *Mayor Pinnacle: The corrupted mayor of Grant City. *Meeshaka & Shadraka: Fahook's top assassins. Meeshaka uses dual hanguns & Shadraka uses a grenade launcher. *Fahook Ubduhl: Head crime lord of Grant City's underworld, originally from the Middle East. *GAC Transport: A heavily armored helicopter used by GAC. *Dick Hennessey: Corrupted police lieutenant, and leads GAC. Category:Games